1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new hose assembly and a new clip means therefor as well as to a new method of making such a hose assembly.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a hose assembly having fluid passages therein for respectively conveying a volatile liquid in one direction to a container and returning vapors of the volatile liquid from the container, the assembly comprising a flexible inner hose having an outer peripheral surface and defining an inner one of the passages, a flexible outer hose having an inner peripheral surface and being disposed around the inner hose, the inner peripheral surface of the outer hose and the outer peripheral surface of the inner hose defining an outer one of the passages, a coupling fixed to one end portion of the outer hose, a tubular fitting fixed to an end portion of the inner hose, and clip means holding the fitting and the end portion of the inner hose substantially concentrically within the coupling and the outer hose to define a continuation of the outer passage. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,112 to Basham.